Spencer's mistake
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer makes a big mistake. What is it and can Toby forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spencer's mistake**

 **It's the beginning of Spencer's second college year. She wear a sexy tight red satin dress that is short and barely cover her ass.**

 **Also her boobs look like they could fall out from the dress any moment.**

Spencer would not ususally wear a dress like this, but tonight she's going to a big Sigma Delta Tau sorority party.

"Welcome, Hastings." says Jenny Darwinsen as Spencer enter the Sigma Delta Tau building.

Jenny is the current leader of Sigma Delta Tau and also one of Spencer's best friend at UPenn.

Upon advice from Charlotte DiLaurentis, Spencer decided that Sigma Delta Tau was the best sorority to join and Spencer was accepted without any problem only about 2 weeks into her freshman year and has been a solid member since.

Jenny is originally from Scotland, which is easy to tell by her strong highlander accent.

"Hi, Hastings. Good to see you." says Demi Carlson.

"Hi, Demi." says Spencer.

Demi was Spencer's roommate last year, but Demi had sleeping problems and switched room with another girl to see if things would get better, which they did.

Since then a girl named Akiko Chang is Spencer's roommate.

To most people's surprise, Spencer and Akiko get along well and Spencer even helped Akiko when some other students claimed that Akido was evil, even though Akido is very sweet.

"Here, have some wine." says Akiko as she give Spencer a glass of wine.

Akiko wear a sexy modern version of a kimono, in bright green with pink and white flowers on it and a blue sash around the waist.

She look almost like a geisha.

"Thanks." says Spencer and takes a small sip of her wine.

Spencer and Akiko are in the same International Politics class at UPenn and many times they sit next to each other in the classroom.

Clearly they are very different from each other, but they have become friends.

"Very nice dress." says Akiko.

"Okay. It's not really my style, but I guess it could be worse." says Spencer.

"Relax. You look so seductive. If you wanted a man you could find one in a coin-flip, wearing a dress like that, my friend." says Akiko.

"Likely true, but I already have Toby, as I've told you several times before." says Spencer.

"I forgot." says Akiko.

"Did you?" says Spencer, who suspect that Akiko only pretended to forget.

"Yeah." says Akiko with a childish smile.

"Hastings, I've ordered a special surprise. I sure hope you'll like it." says a girl named Mandy Jefferson.

"Probably not. Usually surprises spell bad news, in my personal experience." says Spencer. She refer to -A.

"You don't need to worry about this one. The surprise is a fun thing." says Mandy.

"If you say so, girl." says Spencer.

"Chill. Everything will be very good." says Mandy.

"Might be so, but I'm not so certain on that." says Spencer.

"Just relax, tonight it's party-time. We're supposed to be casual and happy." says Jenny.

"I'll try." says Spencer.

"Okay...good." says Jenny.

Jenny wear a white tuxedo jacket, matching short skirt and black shoes.

Demi wear a black and red Spanish dress.

Mandy wear a tight blue leather top, a long pink skirt and white shoes.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"Hastings, you look awesome." says a girl named Emma Cravett.

"Thanks, Emma." says Spencer.

"You're welcome." says Emma.

50 minutes later.

Someone rings the door bell.

Mandy opens and a guy in a black tuxedo stands there.

"Welcome, we are many hot chicks here. Come in, dude." says Mandy.

"Thanks, Mandy." says the guy as he enter the building.

Mandy connect her iPod to the stereo and switch on a sexy song.

The guy starts to dance, slowly taking his clothes off.

Spencer understands that the guy is a male stripper.

"I was afraid the surprise would be something bad like this." says Spencer.

"Hastings, relax. There's nothing wrong about a stripper. Just enjoy." says Jenny.

The male stripper is in awesome shape.

Spencer love Toby very much, but she can't help it. The male stripper turns her on.

The male stripper is now in only boxers and shoes.

"Oh my gosh!" thinks Spencer when she sees that the male stripper has a big dick in his boxers.

"Awesome! Off with the boxers." cheers Mandy.

"Sure, ladies!" says the male stripper as he pull his boxers into pieces, revealing his big dick.

"It's been a long time since I saw such a handsome manly large dick." says Jenny.

"Thanks, beauty." says the male stripper.

Spencer can hear from his accent that the male stripper is Italian.

"You'd love to suck him off, right?" says Jenny.

"C'mon. I have a boyfriend." says Spencer.

"Even so you can still give a stripper a blowjob. Nobody will find out." says Jenny.

"That might be true, but I'm a loyal girlfriend. I only suck Toby's dick." says Spencer.

"I suck off any man as long as he's healthy, nice and sexy." says Mandy.

"Me too." says Akiko.

"Ladies, you may suck me off, if you so desire." says the male stripper.

"Who wanna go first...?" says Jenny.

"Me!" says Mandy.

Mandy walk up to the male stripper, goes down on her knees and starts to give him a slow blowjob.

"Does he taste amazing?" says Akiko.

Mandy does a thumb up as a yes.

"Cool." says Akido.

"Yeah, lady!" moans the male stripper.

Mandy suck faster.

"Do I have to watch this nasty porno-performance?" says Spencer, as she get up to leave.

"Nasty? It is sexy!" says Akiko, who gently grab Spencer's arm to stop her from going anywhere.

"Really? Maybe you love it, but I sure do not." says Spencer.

"C'mon, Hastings. Stay, please..." says Akiko.

"Fine. I'll hang around." says Spencer. "Not like I have anything else to do at the moment."

4 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans the male stripper as he cum in Mandy's mouth.

"Yum!" says Mandy, trying to swallow as much as she can.

The male stripper's dick is still hard, even though he just did cum.

"Next." says Mandy.

"Hastings, go get him, sexy seductress!" says Akiko.

Spencer blush, very uncomfortable about being called a seductress in front of the entire Sigma Delta Tau sorority.

"What the hell..." says Spencer, who empty her glass in one swag.

Unfortunately for her, the alcohol-level is a lot higher than she assume so Spencer get drunk.

Spencer walk up to the male stripper, goes down on her knees, says "Your dick look so fucking wonderful." and then starts to give him a blowjob.

"That's the spirit. Let him see what a sexual babe you are." says Akido.

"Wow! Hastings is better at giving blowjobs than most people would think." says Jenny.

"I assume she's practiced on her boyfriend." says Demi.

"Yeah, probably." says Akiko.

To everyone's surprise, Spencer act all slutty, instead of her regular mature calm self.

Spencer is very obviously horny.

"Kinda interesting to see if she will let him fuck her." whisper Akiko.

"Yeah, indeed."whisper Mandy.

"I hope she will take his dick into her unprotected pussy." whisper Demi.

"That'd be fun, yeah." whisper Akiko.

The male stripper cum in Spencer's mouth and Spencer swallow all of the cum without a problem.

Usually she would never do that, but now she's so drunk that she think it is sexy.

Later after most of the girls in the sorority has suckd the male stripper's dick, he says "You, let's go find a bedroom." and points at Spencer.

"Me? You want me? I'd assume you'd prefer Mandy or Akiko. They are the sluts after all." says Spencer surprised.

"I like you more than your friends. Come with me. You and I are gonna fuck." says the male stripper.

Because she's drunk and haven't met Toby for almost a month, Spencer get horny and follow the male stripper to a bedroom on the second floor.

"Holy shit, ladies! Seems like Hasting is getting some extra fun. I never truly thought she'd let him fuck her." says Jenny.

"I wish he'd picked me." says Akiko.

"Akiko, who knows? Maybe once he and Spencer are done, he'll fuck you as well." says Jenny.

"That'd be wonderful and sooooo slutty." says Akiko in a childish tone.

"You're such a slut." says Jenny.

"I know and I love being slutty. Getting fucked is so much fun." says Akiko.

In the bedroom, Spencer takes off her clothes.

"Siete pronti...?" says the male stripper.

"Assolutamente." says Spencer.

"Bene, bellezza." says the male stripper.

"Fanculo la mia figa." says Spencer as she lean back on the bed.

"Okay, sexy babe." says the male stripper as he slide his dick into Spencer's pussy and starts to fuck her.

Spencer wouldn't usually allow a man she doesn't even know to fuck her, especially without a condom, but she's so horny and drunk that she forget that the male stripper does not wear a condom.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Spencer.

"Yeah!" moans the male stripper.

"Very sexy! Fuck me!" moans Spencer, being very slutty.

She's usually not like this, even when she's with Toby.

"Mmmm!" moans Spencer, all horny.

"You're amazing!" moans the male stripper.

"So are you, man!" moans Spencer.

"Thank you, lady." says the male stripper.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Downstairs, Spencer's friends use Jenny's laptop to access the building's security cameras and watch via the overhead camera in the bedroom, looking when the male stripper is fucking Spencer.

"Very sexy too see this." says Akiko.

"Yeah." says Mandy.

"Indeed." says Demi.

"Man...fuck me!" moans Spencer.

"Oh, yeah!" moans the male stripper, fucking harder.

"Sexy!" moans Spencer.

"Indeed, baby!" moans the male stripper.

"Mmmm, so nice!" moans Spencer.

"Very hot." says Akiko as she drink some beer while watching the male stripper fuck Spencer on the security footage.

"Yeah." says Demi.

"I wonder if he will cum in her." says Mandy.

"Probably not." says Jenny.

"Okay, but I hope he will. That would be awesome." says Akiko.

"Yes." says Mandy.

Akiko roll up her skirt ( she wear no panties ) and starts to masturbate a little.

"Mmm!" moans Akiko.

"Your dick feels so fucking awesome inside me!" moans Spencer.

"I'm glad you think so." moans the male stripper.

"Holy shit, you fuck me so sexy!" moans Spencer.

"Too bad this thing's got no sound." says Akiko, who wish she could hear Spencer and the male stripper.

"At least we can watch." says Mandy.

"Yeah." says Jenny. "It looks like Hastings has a lot of fun. Kinda makes sense since it's been a while since she spent time with her boyfriend."

"She seem very horny." says Akiko.

"Indeed." says Demi.

"Mmmm!" moans Spencer.

"Baby!" moans the male stripper, all horny.

"Do me!" moans Spencer.

"With pleasure!" moans the male stripper.

"Very sexy...!" moans Spencer in a slutty tone.

"Yeah!" moans the male stripper.

"My pussy is very wet, like a damn rainforest." whisper Spencer with a sexy smile.

"I can feel that." says the male stripper.

"Good. Fuck..." moans Spencer.

"I wish I was Hastings right now." says Akiko.

"Jealous, are you?" says Mandy.

"Yeah, a bit..." says Akiko.

"Looks very sexy. I gotta admit that." says Jenny.

"Mmm!" moans Spencer.

"Feels great...?" moans the male stripper.

"Yeah!" moans Spencer.

"Good." moans the male stripper.

"Mmmm!" moans Spencer.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans the male stripper as he cum in Spencer's pussy.

"Yeah, cum in me, man!" moans Spencer with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"That was great." says the male stripper as he pull out his dick from Spencer's pussy.

"It sure was..." moans Spencer asn then fall asleep.

The male stripper goes back downstairs.

"Hi, ladies." says the male stripper.

Jenny close her laptop.

"Was she sexy?" says Mandy.

"Yes, your friend was a really good fuck." says the male stripper.

"Do you still have cum and stamina left to fuck me too?" says Akiko.

"I sure do." says the male stripper.

"Where's Spencer?" says Jenny.

"She's sleeping upstairs." says the male stripper.

"Okay." says Jenny.

"Take me here and now 'cause I want everyone to watch!" says Akiko in her best sexy erotic slut-voice.

Akiko smile sexy.

Akiko takes off her clothes.

The male stripper and Akiko fuck on the couch.

"Mmm, do me, fuck me, take me, yes!" moans Akiko.

28 minutes later, Spencer wakes up. After her nape she's no loger drunk.

"Oh, no! Did I...?" says Spencer in fear when she feel and see cum float out from her pussy.

Spencer is nagry at herself for getting drunk and allowing a man she doesn't even know to cum in her.

"What the crap's Toby gonna say when he finds out that another man has fucked me?" says Spencer.

She goes to a bathroom to clean her pussy, then she return to the bedroom, put her clothes back on and starts to cry.

She thinks she was stupid who got drunk and had sex.

"Toby's going to break up with me..." says Spencer through her tears.

At the same time.

"Yes! Fuck my slutty pussy with your big hard dick!" moans Akiko.

The male stripper fuck harder and faster.

"Soooo sexy!" moans a happy Akiko.

"Go, go! Fuck her, make her cum!" cheer Mandy and Demi.

The male stripper gives Akiko a kiss.

"Mmm!" moans Akiko in a slutty voice.

"Nice. I love watching this sexy live-show fuck." says Demi.

"Very cozy!" moans Akiko.

"Oh my gosh! Two fucks for us to see, not bad." says Mandy.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Akiko, all happy and horny.

"Yeah, baby!" moans the male stripper, fucking harder.

"Yes, so awesome!" moans Akiko, very clearly enjoying it.

"No, don't cry like Hanna would. C'mon, Spencer. Be mature. It was a mistake and yes, a pretty damn serious one, but that's no reason to cry like a kid." says Spencer as she foce herself to not cry anymore.

Spencer wipe away her tears and goes downstairs.

"Oh, no..." says Spencer when she sees Akiko having sex with the male stripper.

"Mmmm, fuck my pussy!" moans Akiko.

"I sure don't wanna watch this sexual crap." says Spencer as she walk to her own dorm-room.

Once in her room, Spencer takes off her dress and goes to bed, falling asleep with a sad look on her face.

The next day, Spencer wake up early as she always does.

"I can't keep the events of last night a secret." says Spencer.

She grab her phone and dial Aria's number.

"Hi, Aria speakin'..."

"Aria, this is Spencer."

"Oh...hi, Spence. Are ya okay?"

"I'm not sure. Last night I got drunk and had sex with a male stripper and he...did..."

"He did what exactly? Please explain."

"He did...uh...cum in my pussy."

"Why did you allow him to do that?"

"It was a mistake as a result of the fact that I was drunk."

"Then it was truly a mistake. When someone's drun they might end up doing something they regret. I believe that Toby will forgive ya 'cause you didn't want to cheat on him."

"Okay. You're probably right."

"Yeah."

"Have a good day."

Spencer ends the phone-call.

She put on a black tight t-shirt, white skinny jeans and brown shoes.

After her breakfast, Spencer goes for a walk in a nearby park, since it is Saturday so she has no classes.

4 hours later.

Spencer is on the phone, talking to Toby.

"Toby, I made a major mistake. Last night there was a sorority party. I got drunk and had sex...unprotected. And believe me I regret it very much and did absolutely not mean to go to bed with another man like that. Please, do not end things with me."

"Spencer, do not worry. Everyone makes mistakes on occasion and I can hear in your voice that you're telling the truth. Also, I know you and I'm sure you wouldn't cheat on me. I forgive you and do not love you any less than before."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. I'm not mad at you, trust me."

"Okay. Nice."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, babe."

"Have a nice day."

Spencer ends the phone call.

2 hours later in a hospital.

"You do need to worry, Miss Hastings. I can tell you that you're not pregnant." saus Doctor Melody Lee.

"Well, that's certainly good news." says Spencer.

"Alright. I'm glad I could help." says Doctor Lee.

"Thanks, doc." says Spencer.

The next day.

"I did fortunately not get pregnant." says Spencer.

"Oh, me wasn't as lucky. I did get so pregnant." says Akiko in a sad voice.

"Not sure what to say. I can't do anything. The fact that you're pregnant is truly weird. Somehow I find it slightly disgusting." says Spencer.

"Sorry for pressuring you into allowing the stripper-guy to bang your pussy." says Akiko, Demi, Mandy and Jenny.

"You ladies are forgiven, as long you promise it won't happen again." says Spencer.

"We promise." says Jenny.

"Good." says Spencer.

"It was wrong to make you do sexual stuff even though you clearly did not want to." says Akiko.

"True." says Spencer.

"At least it didn't come down to the worst case scenario, since you didn't get preggo." says Akiko.

"Yeah and my boyfriend did not get mad at me." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Mandy.

The next day.

"Alright, Spencer. Rise and shine, woman." says Spencer to herself as she wake up.

She sit up in bed and look over at Akiko, who is still asleep.

"Mmm, yum, yum!" moans Akiko in her sleep, seemingly dreaming about giving a guy a blowjob.

Spencer try to ignore Akiko.

Spencer put on a red tank top, black socks, a white short skirt and a white suit jacket.

Then she goes to the kitchen and after a quick breakfast relax a bit before she slowly walk to class.

"I forgot...when I was at the hospital I should have gotten tested for STDs as well. Guess I'll return there another time for that. Damn." says Spencer.

With her stainless steel briefcase in on hand and her phone in the other, Spencer walk across campus to a large fancy 19th century building.

She enter and walk up to the third floor.

"No surprise. I'm early as always." says Spencer as she take a seat on the couch outside the classroom.

Spencer sends a txt to Toby.

"Hastings...wait for me!" says Akiko as she run up to Spencer.

"Hi, Akiko." says Spencer.

Akiko wear a pink Beyonce t-shirt, neon-green baggy sweatpants and white sneakers and her hair is in a casual ponytail.

"I slept a bit too long." says Akiko.

"Yeah, indeed you did." says Spencer.

"Do you think I should keep the baby the stripper put in my tummy?" says Akiko.

"That's up to you. I can decide if you wanna become a mother or not." says Spencer.

"Sure, but a tiny advice would be sweet." says Akiko.

"I can't give any because I have no experience. I've never been pregnant." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Akiko.

"You're cool." says Akiko.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Akiko.

"You're not too bad yourself, my friend." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Akiko.

"No problem." says Spencer.

"Alright, Hastings." says Akiko.

6 days later, there's once more a party in the Sigma Delta Tau building.

This time, Spencer wear much less sexy clothes, since she remember what happened last time.

She wear a black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and white shoes.

"You should've worn that same dress as you did on the previous party." says Akiko.

"No, thanks. I'm not gonna look slutty again." says Spencer.

"Aww, too bad. That dress was so damn sexy." says Akiko.

"I invited our male Italian friend back." says Demi.

"Why the crap did you have him come back?" says Spencer.

"Request from Akiko." says Demi.

"Yeah." says Akiko.

"Do you wanna meet him a second time? He made you pregnant." says Spencer.

"I was mad at him for a while, but now I understand that he like me 'cause I made him cum, which means he thinks I'm erotic." says Akiko. "I want him to fuck me and since I'm already preggo nothing can happen."

"Perhaps I should leave." says Spencer.

"No, stay a bit. At least for an hour or so and Armando might ask for you if you're not here." says Jenny.

"Fine. I'll stay, but I will not do anything sexual." says Spencer.

26 minutes later, the male stripper, apparently named Armando, show up.

"Hi, Akiko." says Armando.

"Yay! So sexy to see you." says a happy Akiko.

She run over to Armando, pull down his leather pants and starts to give him a slow blowjob.

"Yeah, suck my dick, sweetie!" moans Armando.

Spencer try to ignore what's going on.

"Does his dick taste awesome?" says Mandy.

"Yeah." mumbles Akiko with a sexy smile.

Akiko suck harder.

"Good. It feels sexy..." moans Armando.

"I like watching this." says Demi.

"It is quite a show, no doubt about it." says Jenny.

"Perhaps you girls enjoy this, but I sure do not." says Spencer.

"You're free to have such an opinion." says Jenny.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

24 minutes later.

"Holy shit...yes!" moans Armando as he cum in Akiko's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says a happy Akiko as she swallow Armando's cum.

Armando's dick is still 100 % stiff.

"Oh, nice to see you." says Armando when he notice Spencer.

"Don't try to seduce me. I'll not have sex with you again." says Spencer.

"Why not, baby? You were so fuckable." says Armando.

"Fuckable? I'm not a slut and I only went to bed with you because I was drunk and hadn't been fucked in a while." says Spencer.

"I know that you're no a slut. You're an erotic beauty." says Armando.

"Stop. I won't let you fuck me." says Spencer.

"That's too bad. You're one of the best women I've ever fucked." says Armando.

"Perhaps I should be flattered that you did enjoy me, but I'm usually not a sexual woman." says Spencer.

"You sure? You seemed very sexual when I fucked you." says Armando.

"In case you didn't notice, I was very drunk and my friends here influenced me to be dirty that night." says Spencer. "Now if everyone present will excuse me, I'm going to spend the rest of the night in my room, alone, unless someone's got anything aginst it."

Spencer takes a tiny sip of her drink and then leave.

Once she's in her room, Spencer climb into bed and goes to sleep, still fully dressed.

"Mandy, what's wrong with your friend...?" says Armando.

"Nothing wrong. She's just mad that you shot your cum in her last time." says Mandy.

"Did she get preggo?" says Armando.

"She did not, but Akiko did." says Mandy.

"Yeah, I did." says Akiko.

"Who's next...?" says Armando.

"Me." says Demi. "I want a hard fuck. Bang my little pink pussy, man."

Demi takes off her sweatpants and panties.

Armando slide his dick into Demi's pussy and starts to fuck her hard.

"Yay! Fuck, so sexy! Give it to mama!" moans Demi, sounding like a very horny sex-crazy pornstar.

"Sure, baby!" moans Armando in a deep manly tone.

"I love being fucked..." moans Demi, so happy and horny that she cry a few happy-tears.

"Your pussy is very sexy, just like Akiko's and Spencer's...fuck, yeah!" moans Armando.

"Thanks!" moans Demi.

"No problem, baby." moans Armando.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Demi.

"Okay." moans Armando.

"Yay!" moans Demi, all happy.

6 hours later.

"You?" gasp Spencer in slight fear as she wake up and sees Armando in the room.

"I hope you didn't get pregnant." says Armando.

"Did you rape me in my sleep? That's a crime, damn it." says Spencer in anger.

"Sorry. You're so sexy that I couldn't help myself..." says Armando.

"Leave my room, now!" says Spencer as she push Armando out from the room.

"Forgive me..." says Armando.

"No!" says Spencer.

Armando leave.

"Uh...good morning." says Akiko as she wake up.

"Not so good. The damn horny stripper-guy fucked me while I was asleep." says Spencer.

"I didn't know that." says Akiko.

"How the crap did he find my room?" says Spencer.

"Don't ask me." says Akiko.

"Life's turned to crap." says Spencer.

She grab a towel to clean her pussy.

Once she's gotten her pussy as clean as she can, Spencer put on her clothes and goes to get breakfast.

After the breakfast, Spencer goes to class.

2 weeks later.

"I'm never going to another party on campus, at least one where that damn fucking stripper will be." says Spencer.

Spencer drink some tea and eat some cake.

At least she is not pregnant and has no STD. Yesterday she was at the hospital so she know that so things are good at least somewhat.

"Hastings, I've talked to the other ladies and we've all decided to never invite Armando to our parties again and I will not keep the baby he put in my tummy since he is such a rude guy who fucked you when you were sleeping." says Akiko.

"Good." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Akiko.

"Want some cake?" says Spencer.

"Sure...as long as there's no freakin' almonds in there. I get sick if I eat anything with almonds." says Akiko.

"Do not worry. I know that this cake's got no almonds in it, my friend." says Spencer.

Spencer give Akiko some cake.

"Thanks." says Akiko.

"You're welcome." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Akiko.

Akiko wear baggy old gray sweatpants, black socks and a tight pink t-shirt that says 'I am a slutty baby' on it in black.

"I wish you weren't in that shirt." says Spencer.

"Why? It's just a pink t-shirt..." says Akiko.

"You should be aware of what's written on it." says Spencer.

"That part's true 'cause I am a slutty baby." says Akiko.

"Perhaps so, but I don't think the world needs to know such a fact about you." says Spencer.

4 days later.

"You must forgive me. I didn't want him to fuck me in my sleep." says Spencer.

"I'd not be honest if I didn't say that I'm a bit angry. Even so I do forgive you." says Toby.

"Awww, thanks." says Spencer as she starts to cry nad gives Toby a hug.

"Spence, it's okay now. You're the one person I trust the most so I know that you didn't want that Italian guy to have sex with you again and like I said, you're forgiven. None of it was really your fault to begin with." says Toby.

"Not this time, but the first time it kinda was." says Spencer.

"Technically not, Spence. You got drunk and your friends influenced you to do what you did so that means you're not to blame." sayys Toby.

"Okay...you're so understanding. I love you." says Spencer.

"I love you." says Toby.

Spencer gives Toby a kiss.

"You could use some time away from here. Take a week off and we'll go to Hawaii." says Toby.

"That'd be wonderful, but I can't afford to miss any of my classes." says Spencer.

"Don't worry. You're the smartest woman I know. I'm sure you can catch up on your studies in no time, once you're back." says Toby.

"Then I'll go to Hawaii with you." says Spencer.

"Nice." says Toby.

4 hours later.

"Are you going away?" says Akiko.

"Yeah, on a one week vacation. Toby and I will go to Hawaii." says Spencer.

"Have fun." says Akiko.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

2 days later, Spencer and Toby fly to Hawaii.

"Toby, you're amazing." says Spencer.

"So are you, babe." says Toby.

"Awww." says a happy Spencer.

Toby gives Spencer a kiss.

"How are things in Rosewood...?" says Spencer.

"Pretty good. Things have calmed down a lot after the entire A-situation ended." says Toby.

"Sweet." says Spencer.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
